1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved luminescence wheel axle assembly, more particularly a wheel axle having an improved luminescence assembly mounted on the wheel to accomplish the effects for the overall luminescence of the wheel and safe driving at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a regular wheel does not come with a warning device. At present, the market has some wheels with reflective warning devices installed on the spoke cable, and such reflective warning device is the traditional warning device that makes use of the light reflection to accomplish an effect for safe night driving. Some wheels have warning devices installed between both sides of the axle of the wheel to accomplish such safety effect, but their installation and removal are not simple and easy, and thus have the shortcomings of complexity and inconvenience.